Subtract. $10 - 3.7 =$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}10- 3.7\\\\ &=10.0- 3.7\\\\ &=100\text{ tenths} - 37\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=63\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=6.3 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${1}$ ${0}$ $.$ $0$ ${3}$ $.$ $7$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\cancel{{1}}$ $\overset{9}{\cancel{0}}$ $.$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{0}}$ $-$ $3$ $.$ $7$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $6$ $.$ $3$ $10 - 3.7=6.3$